


Better Than an Alarm

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Magnus wakes Alec up.





	Better Than an Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> For day thirteen of kinktober. I chose to write for rimming.
> 
> I struggled a bit for inspiration for this fic, so I'm aware that it seems a bit rushed.

Alec felt his pants being slowly tugged down but kept his eyes closed and snuggled more into his pillow. His legs were gently pushed apart and he felt lips on his back while Magnus’ hand played with his butt. The warlock was starting to move down and Alec knew where he was headed and could already feel his cock hardening. 

Deciding to make it easier for his boyfriend, he moved to lay on his front and there was a kiss pressed to one of his cheeks before Magnus was spreading them and his tongue was licking across his hole. Alec moaned and pushed back. “Magnus…” He mumbled, fingers curling into red sheets. 

Magnus’ tongue started to push in and Alec gasped, hips grinding against the sheets. He knew he had set an alarm for that morning, but Alec found himself not caring if he got up on time for work as Magnus pleasured him.

A finger started to press in next to Magnus’ tongue and Alec moaned loudly, wrapping a hand around his cock. He stroked himself slowly, keeping pace with Magnus’. He knew Magnus was going to take his time making him come, and Alec was in no hurry to make Magnus stop anytime soon.

By the time he did come, he was a shaking mess, shouting out the warlock’s name as he stroked himself through the orgasm. Magnus chuckled softly and pulled back, pressing a kiss over the hole. He came out from under the covers and wrapped his arms around Alec. “Did you enjoy that?”

Alec nodded and turned so he was facing Magnus and kissed him. “Waking up to this is so much better than waking up to an alarm.”


End file.
